Secrets, Secrets are no Fun
by Starr33
Summary: I sat in the bathroom, staring at the blood as it mixed with the water, mesmerizing me. You remember that saying, “secrets secrets are no fun?” well this is one secret that will never see the light of day. AU, NO WINGS, Shes NOT suicidal! all flock incl
1. Deadly Secret

**A/N: this is the prologue to my story "secrets, secrets are no fun." it is short...really short, but i thought it was a nice way to start the story...chapter will get longer dont worry.**

**Disclaimer: owning Maximum, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy......i wish.  
**

Chapter 1/Prologue

Deadly secret

.

.

I sat in the bathroom, staring at the blood as it mixed with the water, swirling down the drain in a manner that made me mesmerized. This had become a nightly ritual for me – staring into the sink at my own blood.

.

.

From the age of 8, blood had made my woozy with good reason, and it still does 'til this day. But how else could I clean my wounds, I was alone it this, alone in everything that I did. Being squeamish towards my own blood went out the window at the age of 8 and a half.

.

.

I know what you're all thinking. I'm not stupid. You're probably wondering what I'm talking about, questioning whether I made my wounds myself – if they were self inflicted.

.

.

You see, that question brings us to a whole new, personal, deeper level, a level which, at the moment, I'm not comfortable sharing with you. It's not 'cause I don't want to tell you, believe me if I did I could finally to free…

.

.

* * *

.

.

I have already watched my mother be murdered right in front of my eyes – 5 feet away from me. I have witnessed neighbors become involved with terrible, horrible, _unfortunate _'accidents.'

.

.

I can't watch someone else get hurt on my account, even if it is a complete stranger like you.

.

.

Just telling you all this, right now, can put you in danger, but like I said before, I can finally be free.

.

.

It is such a relief to finally let someone in, even if it is just one person.

.

.

* * *

.

.

You remember that saying, "secrets, secrets are no fun?"

.

Well this is my life

.

This is my hell

.

That is my blood running down the drain

.

And this is my secret

.

The secret that I just involved you with. The secret that can get you killed. The secret that will never see the light of day.

.

This is the secret that no one, other than you, can know about. Not your friends, parents, siblings, uncles, aunts, or nephews.

.

.

No one can find out about my secret.

.

**_-No one-_**

**_

* * *

_A/N: hoped you all enjoyed....plz comment...i read all of them and take them into account.**

.

**yes the flock will come into play....in the next chapter or two.**

**.**

**~$tarr  
**


	2. Another Day in Paradise

**A/N: here ya all go! i didnt give anything bout her secret away cuz u guys cant kno wat it is yet =D**

**haha i'm evil**

**hope u all enjoy**

**sry bout the slow update i am gettin ready for college.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Another day in paradise

.

.

Knock. Knock.

I roll over.

Knock…….knock…….

I throw my pillow over my head.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

I sit straight up in my bed and yell, "Ella, if you knock on my door one more time you will 'accidentally' lose your cell phone!"

I could hear a muffled "oh g-d no" through my door and the sound of footsteps descending down the hall.

As I stood and stretched, the only thing going through my mind was _I'm gonna kill that girl. I swear it_. I knew that I wasn't going to actually hurt my sister but the thought was nice seeing as she woke me up at six in the morning.

_6 in the frickin morning!!_

I was tired; I was frustrated. I had no idea why my sister had woken me up before the sun was even shining until she knocked once again on my bedroom door.

"Please Max, don't take my cell phone. I just came to tell you that you're driving mw to school today, mom said that…"

_School?….school!_ Today was the first day of school and I had completely forgotten. I zoned Ella's non-ending incoherent rambling and walked over to my full-length mirror. I just stood there, looking at my reflection. I wasn't the same person I was two years ago and lately my family was beginning to realize it.

The person looking back at me in the mirror looked as though she had been through a war and had come back mostly unscathed, with the horrors that she had witnessed forever burned in her eyes. This girl in the mirror still had the marks from last nights 'encounter,' with the 4 horizontal gashes starting at the top of her left arm by the shoulder and ending down just below the elbow. There were other bruises and marks that could not be seen through her baggy night shirt and there were marks that could not be seen if she wore her hair down, covering her neck.

I realize that this girl is me - I realize by the pain coursing through my arm and across my neck. I admit I am ashamed of the way I look right now and I also know that, by the time on my alarm clock, that I now have twenty minutes to get ready for my first day of my Junior year.

I know that I should turn away from the mirror and get dressed, seeing as it will take me added time to hide my marks, but for a strange reason I feel mesmerized by the girl in the mirror, and I can't look away. Instead, I walk closer towards her and stare into her eyes. They are a brown mixture that use to illuminate in the sun and when I was happy they use to somehow brighten; however, now looking back at the reflection I can see that the once glowing eyes are dusted over like a prize possession left too long on the shelf. I sat there for a few minutes longer, thinking back to the time my eyes lit up, back to a time before….

I stopped myself from thinking about him; I had to stop myself if I was going to make it through the day at school. After thoroughly feeling disgusted with the way that I look I finally turned away from the mirror to get my stuff ready for the day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

By the time that I was clean-and-presentable, with my wavy hair straightened to fully cover my neck, and made my way down stairs, Ella was standing up pacing back and forth in front of the threshold looking inpatient.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, sounding as if she was waiting for me for a lifetime. She looked relieved, and glancing up at the kitchen clock I could see why.

"Well I like to be places right on time. With a little bit of speeding we should be there no problem." I knew that I was wrong and that we would most diffidently be late on our first day of school.

"Maxxxx, school is ten minutes away and we need to be there at seven! It's already…6:58!" Ella had to look at the clock to finish her exclamation and I took her glance as a chance for me to slip by her, keys in hand, and rush out towards my car.

"Well than, hurry up little sister!" I screamed from the driveway while I was opening the door. Ella looked around in a school confused as to where I was standing, and when her eyes centered on mine a moment of shock was shown on her face.

_Two years of track and field, plus years of jogging around the block can make you fast_ I thought to myself as Ella hopped into my '06 red mustang convertible. It might not be new but it is still my baby.

On the way to school I was lost in my own thoughts, I was thinking about 'him' and everyone else that knew about 'it.' I knew that only a select few knew where my marks were from and that they would never tell but it still unnerved me knowing that they knew the truth. My parents didn't even know the truth. They were barely home with my mom being and on-call vet and my dad being some scientist for g-d-knows-what.

I was just in the middle of thinking about what my father actually worked as when Ella interrupted my train of thought.

"So Max, did hear about the new kids? They are starting today. I heard that they're in your grade."

Ella looked at me patiently, waiting for a response. After about two minutes of Ella's intense gaze burning a whole through my back, not literally, I turned around to look at her just as we were pulling into the school. The time was 7:05.

_Speeding diffidently got you places._

"Look Ella," I began, "It's great that our little town is going to get new kids, it really is. We don't get new faces around here often. You can tell Nudge – Monique, whatever she wants to be called now, all about it at lunch. This is your first day of high school everyone is going to be new to you." I finished off smiling at her and she leaned forward to give me a sisterly hug. I tried not to wince as her arms wrapped around my neck.

"She wants to be called Nudge, officially this time," she giggled, "I love ya Max, have fun today. Tell me if the new kids are hott." As she exited the car she gave me a wink in response to her last statement and my shocked expression. I quickly put the top back on my car and got out.

Taking a deep breath I prepared myself for the first day of school. Hoping that I could get through it without any incidents.

.

.

**I said hoping – not hopeful.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: like i sed hope you all enjoyed!!**

**Reviews are loved and criticism is welcome (just b nice bout it) =D**

**_THERE IS GOING TO BE A POLL ON MY PAGE_**

**_I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU ALL THINK HER SECRET IS_**

**_(THIS WILL BE FUN)_**

~$tarr


	3. First Day

**A/N: OK I knew exactly how i wanted this chapter to end but i had nooooo idea how to get there. This is a filler chapter, next chapter it gets good ;-D**

also, sorry about the poll...i needed to put one up for my other story and didnt know that i could only have one poll up at a time...

BUT, if you read Twilight and The Mortal Instruments and love them both check out my other fanfiction called _Entwined Fate_ it truly is amazing. Me and my friend are working sooooo hard on it.

AND, if you haven't read either of those stories than you need to go out and read them, they are BOTH AMAZING!

anyway, back to the story and hand:

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

First Day

.

.

I stood at the main entrance of the school for a bit. I couldn't bring myself to take those three small steps up to the main door; opening the door itself was inconceivable. I just stood there. I have no Idea why I just stood there but I did.

_I wonder if he's going to come today?_ I thought to myself slightly swaying back and forth. _Why wouldn't he be in, it is the first day of school and its kind of mandatory to attend the first day ain't it?_ I was allowed to dream though, right?

Hearing the first warning bell ring snapped me out of my trance and, realizing that I now had four minutes to make it to class, I scurried up the front stone steps, yanked open the now-peeling front door and walked down the left hallway to room 435, math. I didn't really care if I was late, all of the teachers knew me and knew that I would pass their class regardless.

Just as I was passing the half-decorated half-graffiti marked lockers, I bumped into someone and my two notebooks and pen went sprawling around the hall.

_Idiot, watch where you're going_.

_See, _I told myself; _you still got some sarcasm in you. You're still the same Max no matter what everyone else says_.

I may be the same ol' Max inside, but on the outside everyone knew I wasn't the same girl I was two years ago. So instead of stating my oh-so-witty comment, I just knelt down to the floor to pick up my things.

"Sorry."

I subtly looked up from my position on the ground towards the voice that spoke. The school was small and everyone knew everyone else basically and yet this voice was never heard before in these hallways; I would remember if it had been. The way this stranger spoke was so compelling and gripping. Even though it was a single word, I could instantly tell that this voice was smart and sincere.

As my eyes connected with the strangers' eyes I think I may have stumbled a bit from my proposal-like kneeling position on the ground.

I know that you're all wondering how Max could stumble by looking at someone? I mean, if you read the first chapter you would know that that wasn't my style.

Well I have news for you. I may be all enclosed to myself and I may not be the same Max but I am still a hormonal teenage girl and this guy was hot.

His eyes were dark like the mysterious night sky that people just gaze at everyone in awhile. His face seemed expressionless but I could see it in his eyes that he was curious. What he was curious towards I don't know but he was diffidently curious about something. Through his tight black t-shirt I could tell that this guy was built! He had fine muscles that worked their way up his arms and though his skin was not particularly tan, it still glowed.

Anyone who saw him standing there, black top, black cargo pants, would be instantly attracted just like I was. This guy was every girls 'tall dark and handsom.'

_Too bad I'm me._

I looked back towards the ground and put all of my supplies back into a pile just as a hand shot down to help me up. Hesitantly I grasped it and stood up.

"Thanks, I'm Max." I still have manners you know.

"Nick."

_Wow, this guy is a man of many words_. I laughed a little at my own comment and Nick looked at me with his eyes gathered together, a questioning look.

"Nothing," was my intelligent response.

As I was about to move past him the final bell rang again and I cursed under my breath. I was making my way around him when he spoke.

"Do you know where room 433 is?"

So this was the new guy that Ella was talking about.

As I answered his question and guided him to the room one door to the left of mine I could help but think _this year is going to be different indeed_.

Not that I would be part of this change at all.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The periods flew by like no tomorrow and absolutely no one that I knew was in any of my classes. I had found out that I had gym and English with Nick, not that he spoke in either of them. I also found out that Nick and the other new kid, who Ella told me was named James, had lunch the same time as Ella, Nudge, and I. Not that they sat anywhere near us, but they did have the same period lunch.

Right now I was in U.S history and everyone was practically bouncing in his or her seats for the end of school. The bell would ring in less than two minutes. I, on the other hand, was sitting calmly, relieved that I had not seen 'him' today and that no one had noticed any of my cuts or bruises.

As the bell rang and I gathered my things, plus the 1000 page history textbook we have received, I got the sudden urge that I was being watched. Being in the hallway with about a hundred kids rushing around you trying to leave, I quickly brushed the feeling away, only for it to come back full force as I reached my locker.

I was driving Ella, Nudge and her sibling's home today. Ella and Nudge were waiting at my car for me so that we could drive and pick up her little brother and sister. I had to hurry, or I would never hear the end of it from Jason and Ariel if I were late to pick them up.

I had just closed my locker and turned to head for the door which was no more than twenty feet from where I stood when I suddenly got that 'someone's watching' vibe. In an instant someone's hand grabbed my left shoulder and spun me around, almost making me lose my footing.

"Now Maxi, were you going to leave without say goodbye to me first?"

I involuntarily gulped and looked up.

_He wasn't supposed to be here._

_He wasn't supposed to be here._

_He wasn't supposed to be here._

As I met his eyes and game him a fake smile, everything that I had just thought moments before about going through the day without seeing him flew out the window, because 'he' was here now.

As he unceremoniously picked me up in a one armed hug the only thought processing through my mind was,

_I am diffidently going to be late to get Ariel and Jason_.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER YOU'LL FIND OUT WHO 'HE' IS.....AREN'T YOU HAPPY!**

**THEN AGAIN I COULD BE MEAN AND PUT A DIFFERENT P.O.V FOR THIS CHAPTER. AND THEN YOU HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE THE GOOD STUFF.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I LIKE THAT IDEA.....WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A POLL RIGHT HERE**

_In your reviews type in:_

**A****)**_ YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO 'HE' IS _

or

**B)**_ YOU WANT TO HERE THIS CHAPTER FROM ANOTHER P.O.V (AKA NICK)_


	4. First Day Take 2

**A/N:** **OMG I AM BACK! I TOLD YOU ALL I WASN'T NEGLECTING THE STORY!**

Before I start the chapter I just want to tell u all that Max is in 11th grade…I don't think I mentioned what grade she was in before.

.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 4

First Day, Take 2

.

.

I Drove my 2010 Harley-Davidson Dyna Super Glide FXD into the farthest parking spot available. I stayed seated and looked towards the entrance of my new school.

Looking towards the main doors I noticed a girl who was just standing there, staring.

_Weird, this is gonna be a strange town_ I couldn't help but say to myself. I slowly kicked the kick-stand on my bike and treaded to the main doors where the girl was rushing in. she didn't notice me as I walked noiselessly in behind her.

As she walked towards the left I made my way to the right, not really having any idea where to go.

I looked up at the clock posted against the wall; it read 7:08. I then looked down at the schedule in my hand.

On the top right hand corner it stated that my locker was number B508. I had no idea that B was a number, but apparently in this town it was. I glanced back at the clock and noticed that I was staring at the letter B for two minutes. The clock now read 7:11.

The late bell was going to ring in four minutes, _damn it._ I had to quickly ditch the effort to find my locker and started to look for classroom 433.

I was walking around aimlessly. I was in a strange school, walking in a strange hallway filled with graffiti encrusted walls, and still wondering why my locker number had a letter in it.

As I was looking down at my crinkled schedule again, thinking that maybe if I stare at it hard enough it would turn into a map, someone bumped straight into me.

_Nice going idiot. Strange town can't teach people manners?_

I heard pens and paper hit the floor and go sprawling. The first place I looked was at the pen the landed by my foot.

Even if the strange small town couldn't teach its population to be nice and watch where they were walking, I wasn't from around here so I still had manners.

"Sorry," I stated even though I clearly knew it wasn't my fault.

As I stated my apologies I looked up from the pen on the floor and met the eyes of girl – a gorgeous girl. She had dirty blond hair that flew down her back and her eyes, her eyes were impossible to describe.

They were brown, but not ordinary, boring, bland brown. It was a though they had seen things that no ordinary teenager would have to see. They were like never ending pools of light and dark brown that cascaded into a mind that was wise beyond its years.

I was staring, I knew I was staring, but I couldn't stop myself. Her eyes were mesmerizing. It was at that instant that I realized her eyes were saddened and hiding something. I felt as though I was intruding into her secrets and had to stop myself.

I had to stop myself, and I tried. I really tried, but I still couldn't. It wasn't until she looked away that I was broken of the bond.

As she was reaching for her dropped school supplies I took in the rest of her features. She had a beautiful silhouette with long legs and flat stomach. _Stop it Fang, stop it!_ Her face was unscathed by blemishes or markings, and her eyes…_stop with the eyes Fang!_

_I have to stop arguing with myself._

I looked back at her hair as she had to stretch for the pen by my foot and I noticed some scratches on her neck, deep scratches. I would have normally said something but I did not know this girl and I wanted to. There was no need in me asking questions of something that was probably just a fall onto a black top. I did not want to scare her away.

I had noticed that she had finished collecting her things and held out my hand to help her up.

She looked at it for a second as though questioning whether or not to take it. I assumed she decided on the former because she took my hand and pulled herself up.

"Thanks," she spoke with a gentle and soothing tone, "I'm Max."

_I guess people in this town do have manners_ I teased with myself.

"Nick" I replied _though everyone calls me Fang_. But she didn't have to know that. She probably wouldn't even talk to me after today. I'm the new kid; no one affiliates with the new kid.

I was staring back into her eyes as if trying to decode her secret when she suddenly laughed.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. The response I got in return was a nonchalant "Nothing."

As we were about to go our separate ways the final bell rang. _Crap. 7:15, late on my first day. Nice going Fang_.

_Hmm, since we're both late anyway_, "Do you know where room 433 is?"

She led me down the hall a few feet and then stopped, telling me this was my room. _Smooth Fang,_ I yelled at myself, _two doors away, two stupid doors away._ She then walked into the room on the right.

_I think I am going to like this school, _I couldn't help but think to myself as I made my way inside.

.

.

* * *

.

.

My classes were long and boring just like every other school every other year. One teacher made my recite my entire life story to the class. I was up front for thirty out of the forty two minutes of class with the students falling asleep around me. I thought I was going to fall asleep too, and I was the one talking.

When it came time to gym, I realized that I had it with Max. We stuck by each other for the period and I barely said a word. It just wasn't like me to talk. I was glad Max did not seem to care, she barely spoke as well. In English, the teacher seated me across from Max, but she was walking up and down the aisles the entire period, so I couldn't pass her the note that I wrote asking how her day was going.

At lunch I sat with my twin James. He kept eyeing the girl that was sitting next to Max, whom I thought was her sister since they looked alike, while I kept eyeing Max. I was extremely subtle about the whole ordeal whereas James was blatantly gawking at the girl, and she noticed.

Right now I was in Math B intensely watching the clock second hand move. The rhythmic tick tock noise was driving me crazy. I was ready to leave this school. I wanted nothing more than to get on my bike, get home, and mess with my computer.

Wait I take that back, what I really wanted to do was meet Max again. I felt like an idiot for thinking that, I mean I don't even know the girl and yet I want to meet her again. _This is so frustrating._

I was picturing Max on the floor picking up her school supplies after she had run into me just as the dismissal bell rang. I bounced up off my seat and grabbed my six textbooks from the desk, and backpack from the floor.

_I have to find my locker._ I reminded myself.

_B508_

_B508_

_B-Here it is!_ Somehow I had just walked into it, not literally. The locker is apparently a couple down the hall from my math class. Though I still don't know what the letter means.

.

.

* * *

.

.

I had just dumped all of my textbooks into my locker and was about to leave when I realized I had no idea where the exit of the damn school was. _Great! This is just fannnnntastic_ I thought to myself sarcastically. _I hope James has had as good of a day as I have._

I started to walk pointlessly, uselessly down random hallways. I knew I was getting close when I heard the main door open and sounds of people. I figured people would be leaving so I followed the voices.

When I turned down the hallway with the voices I thought I had finally found the way out of this retched place.

What I actually found however, made my skin grow cold and my feet freeze to the ground.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I AM NEVER, EVER, DOING A CHAPTER FROM 2 P.O.V'S AGAIN! THAT WAS SOOOO HARD! LOL**

**HAPPY BELATED THANKSGIVING PPL!!!!! (WELL AT LEAST TO THOSE WHO CELEBRATE IT)**

**I'M ON BREAK FROM SCHOOL SO I HAD TIME TO UPDATE AND I AM GLAD TO ANNOUCE THAT I HAVE WINTER BREAK COMING UP DECEMBER 18 AND I AM OFF FOR A MONTH! SO THAT MEANS MORE UPDATING! WHOOP WHOOP!**

**~$tarr**


	5. So the Fun Begins

**A/N: IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO (INFINITY "SO") SORRY…**

**BUT TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU, THIS IS TE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! (7 PAGES ON MICROSOFT)**

**.**

**.**

**F.Y.I: --IMPORTANT—there is cursing in this chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**--and i have heard that there was some confusion with the POV in the last chapter...sorry I didn't put "Nick's POV".**

**--the "he" last chapter was Nick/Fang/Fnick (whatever lol)**

**--_sorry for any confusion, you just have to read these couple of chapters carefully...once 'he' is given a name it'll be a lot easier._**

So, without further a due…

* * *

Chapter 5

So the Fun Begins

.

.

(we are back to Max's POV)

"Hey Hon, I've been lookin for you all day."

If anyone had glanced at him at this moment they would just see a loving guy with his hand in placed gently on his girlfriends back. They would see a grin plastered on his face and a simple exchange of words; but I knew better.

"Where you been?"

I could see the anger in his eyes as though I had done something wrong by not going out of my way to find him today at school. I could see the tension in his shoulders as he tried to keep his cool in front of the laggers that liked to chill in the halls after school was let out. I could feel his nails digging into the small of my back as he waited for an answer.

_Time to put on my mask_, I thought to myself.

"You have? I didn't know. I've been busy sorting through my classes and shit that I didn't notice anyone was looking for me." I stood on my toes as I reached up and pecked him on the lips. _Eww, I am diffidently going to have to shower._

"I'm sorry babe. You know how it is," I shrugged.

He let go of my back and took a step back from me, looking up and down. It was as if he was evaluating me. _I ain't a fricken trophy._

Eventually he shrugged his shoulders.

"I get it…first day back and all," he paused and took a step closer, pressing me into him in the process. I knew better than to fight the motion.

"You wanna know what I want," he continued. I put a shy smile on my face and asked him what it was he wanted. "I want you to follow me to my car, head to my place and spend the night there with me and the boys. It'll be fun."

He smiled at me and leaned in. I knew he was about to kiss me and that was the farthest thing I wanted to do right now.

When his lips just grazed mine I turned my head, making him kiss my cheek instead. _Still gross, but better than my mouth I guess._

I knew right away that I had ticked him off.

I tried to cover my movement by claiming that I had heard a noise.

"What was that for?!" He began to raise his voice and I took that as a sign that I had approximately two minutes to calm him down.

"I…I thought I heard sumtin," I looked at him sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

For a moment I thought he bought it.

Then he smirked at me and touched his forehead to my own and I knew right then and there I was in trouble.

Once again, an onlooker would see a sign of affection. I however, saw a warning pass across his eyes as his smirk turned into a glared and my back was suddenly shoved into the lockers.

My back stung and it took me a moment to realize that I had slammed straight into one of the locks.

As I was preoccupied with the sudden shooting pain making its way up my spine his hand wrapped around my throat.

Thankfully hee wasn't squeezing…

yet.

* * *

Nick's POV (most likely for the last time since i stink at it)

_No. They. Are. Not._

I refused to believe what I was seeing. Yes I knew this was high school but I was pretty certain I wouldn't see anything to this extreme.

The hallway floor.

They were as close as they could possibly be to having sex on the hallway floor.

Two teenagers without their shirts on, in the friggin hallway floor.

As you can tell I was pretty much in a state of shock.

And scared for life.

And where were they located precisely you ask?

In front of my locker. My locker was located smack dab in the middle of the five, sometimes six that they were occupying.

_I am never going to be able to get books from my locker without gagging_, I sighed.

I crept up to them until I was no more then two feet away. They hadn't noticed me yet.

"hm hmmm," I cleared my throat, making them gasp and look up at me. "You're in front of my locker."

They started to panic. It was actually quite comical. The girl must have fallen into the line of locker five times before steadying herself enough to put her shirt back on. The guy had ran straight now the hall and into a room that I remembered as the boys locker rooms.

_Probably going to take a shower and not come out until he's positive everyone has left_, I laughed to myself.

* * *

Back to Max

"I didn't hear anything Max."

On the outside I looked calm and collective, but on the inside I was screaming for help. I hated when I got him mad, and as I looked at the clock I noticed I was already 17 minutes late to pick up Ariel and Jason, which made me want to struggle harder.

But I knew I couldn't…it would only make things worse.

"Well…!!" He raised his voice, making it a quiet yell. He had perfected it to the point where he wouldn't be heard out of a five foot radius.

_What did he want me to say?_ I was frantically thinking of something to say back to him when he began to tighten the hold he had around my throat.

His firm grasp was making it more difficult for me to think.

I began to actually choke from his fingers surrounding my neck.

"Babe..you..re…cho…k..ing….me…" I could barely get the letters to form in my clouded head, much let make them come out of my mouth clear.

He tilted his head to the side before replying. "Huh? What was that Maxie? Do you want me to stop?"

_Of course I want you to stop you bastard._

I knew I shouldn't have clawed at his wrist as I began to black out, but he was making my go unconscious and his thumb was resting on a two day old bruise that was really painful.

He immediately, directly, smacked my across my face. I wouldn't have really noticed the pain since I was use to being slapped, but since my head was still being held in place by his other hand, my face had no where to turn from the force of the blow.

It took a lot to hold back my scream.

My scream of pain.

My scream of rage.

* * *

My vision was going. I knew that I would pass out if he squeezed any longer.

As though answering my silent pleas for him to stop, a ruckus was heard from the hallway behind us. It sounded as though someone was continuously falling into the isle of lockers.

Being the ass that he is, he let go of me so he wouldn't get caught, promptly allowing me to fall on all fours to the floor.

He began to walk down the hall to the back exits, but before he got out of hearing reach, he looked back at me with a wink and a smile.

"See ya later hon. My place, tonight. Remember."

I was still on all fours, and at hearing his words I slowly let my forehead touch the cold concrete tiled floor beneath me, shaking my head while gasping for much needed air.

.

.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

I was still looking at the ground with my forehead pressed firmly into the tile when a hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder.

Before I could think clearly I jumped back into a sitting position, smacking my head into the locker behind me.

"owww--" I quickly shut myself up. I couldn't let 'him' hear me in pain. 'He' would only hurt me more.

"Are you alright?"

_Huh…_I looked up and I realized that it was Nick in front of me, not 'him.'

I couldn't help but sigh in relief, and then I realized that 'he' had slapped me and that my face must be red and splotchy, so I swiftly got up and turned my back on him, opening my locker.

_Not that I actually need anything from it_.

"Oh…yea I'm fine." My voice sounded raspy and I hoped he couldn't see me leaning against the door of my locker since I still felt oxygen deprived.

"Are you sure? No offense, but you sound a little worse-for-wear." I couldn't see his face since my back was to him, but I could hear the concern in his voice.

_He can't know. He can never know._

I quickly came up with a lie, "I umm, I uh, just came back from running the track. It calms me down."

There was a hesitation in his voice before he responded.

"…ok, just wanted to make sure you were fine since I turned the corner and saw you on the floor. Why were you on the floor anyway?"

Damn. How was I going to get myself out of this o---, Got it!

"I lost a contact and was frustrated I couldn't find it. No biggy," I shrugged. _Go me! Go me! Go me!_ I laughed to myself.

I guess Nick had nothing else to say because after a "iight, see ya later," I heard his footsteps lead to the front of the building and vanish.

I let go of a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

As I turned my body around a closed my locker door I glanced at the clock

"Shit!" I was 25 minutes late! Ariel and Jason! Ella! Nudge!

As if on cue, Ella came barreling through the front doors with her famous –what-the-hell-is-going-on- face.

"I left books all the way at the other end of the school and as I went to get them I bumped into Mr. McGreedy. Do you remember him? Anyways he remembered me and he kept talking and talking and talking. I just got away from him and was coming to you guys." I was becoming a good liar, not that I think that's a good thing seeing as I just lied to the new kid and now to my own sister.

She looked a little shocked at first, probably because that was the longest statement I've said in a long time.

But then she just nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders. She bought it.

"Ok, well then com'on! After the 5th text from her mom, Nudge told her that she should pick the kids up. So now you just have to get us home," she started to march towards be again and began to push my from behind towards the main doors as if it was making me go any faster. "I better not miss my show Max!"

* * *

I dropped Nudge off and was relieved to get rid of her bickering, man that girl can talk!

After I pulled into the driveway of our house I was thankful not to see Jeb's car or 'his' car.

Ella rushed straight into the house, slamming the door in my face without meaning to, and positioned herself on the couch to watch whatever show she was obsessed with now.

I silently made my way up to my bedroom, completely ignoring my mirror and crashed face first into my bed.

I didn't cry anymore.

I barely felt anymore.

I just lay there, inhaling the fresh laundry smell of my comforter.

I'm not sure when it happened, but the sun that I saw through the creases that existed between my face and the sheets disappeared, changing to moonlight.

The living room downstairs was quiet, Ella having probably fallen asleep in her room long ago.

.

.

I slowly let my eyes close of their own free will.

And as I zoned into my own little imaginary world, I vaguely acknowledged my cell phone ringing to "Cowboy Casanova" by Carrie Underwood – 'his' ringtone.

I barely recognized the regular 'beeping' sound that my phone made after a voicemail was left.

And I completely didn't hear the house phone ringing and the screaming voice that left a message on the other side, echoing through the house.

**

* * *

A/N: So?? So??? Watcha think??**

**I really wanna know!! So REVIEW!**

(lets see if we can make it to 50 reviews….that's only 3 more!)

--oh! And sorry for any tense confusion…I am trying to work on it =/

~$tarr


	6. AN sry this is not a chapt

Sry this is not a new chapter!

.

.

.

I am just wondering something…

.

.

.

And its been buggin me…

.

.

.

WHO THE HECK IS DYLAN!?!?!?

.

.

Lol…please tell me cuz im at a COMPLETE loss.

.

.

.

THANX

~$tarr

.

.

.

(next chapter will come soon)


End file.
